EDI/Unique Dialogue
On occasion when EDI is in the squad, she will engage in conversations unique to her. Mass Effect 2 During the time on the Normandy SR-2 and on certain missions, EDI will have some unique dialogue: Pre-Mission Dialogue *On Omega before Mordin Solus is recruited, EDI would say, "I'm receiving quarantine warnings about the slums where Dr. Mordin Solus runs the clinic. Anticipate resistance at the transport station." *On Omega before Archangel is recruited, EDI would say, "I have also accessed messages between mercenary groups regarding plans to deal with Archangel. There's a recruiting station at Afterlife that may have information on him." *On Omega for Samara's loyalty mission, EDI would say, "The daily death count on Omega is too high for me to pinpoint an Ardat-Yakshi's location. However, given their reputation among the asari, Aria T'Loak may have more information." *On Illium to recruit both Thane and Samara, EDI suggests seeing Liara T'Soni for more information. In-Mission Dialogue *During Mordin Solus's recruitment mission, EDI provides clues as to where to go. "The central control system is in an alcove in the center of the back wall. You can inject the cure and re-initialize the systems there." "I have located the fan controls. There are two, one on either side of the room you are in now." *When Joker tries to unshackle EDI to combat the Collectors' surprise attack on the Normandy, he grumbles at the thought of having to crawl through the ventilation system, to which EDI replies that "she enjoys the sight of humans on their knees". She quickly clarifies that it was a joke when Joker makes a concerned face. *When fighting the final Praetorian on Horizon, if the fight goes on for a while, EDI will say "Thank you for Holding. We appreciate your patience". Post-Mission Dialogue *On Tuchanka, after completing Grunt's loyalty mission, EDI will report that there have been many breeding requests for Grunt and one for Shepard too if the Thresher Maw was killed, which Grunt finds humorous. *Also on Tuchanka, after completing Mordin's loyalty mission, EDI will report that the remainder of Clan Weyrloc will either be destroyed by clan Urdnot if Urdnot Wreav is the clan leader, or that Clan Urdnot has adopted the surviving members consisting largely of Weyrloc women and children if Wrex is the clan leader. If present, Mordin will be pleased with the latter outcome. *On Omega, after recruiting Archangel, EDI will mention that the mercenary factions now believe him to be dead. If he is with you he will reply "Works for me." *Also on Omega, after recruiting Mordin, if Daniel was saved, EDI will comment that the plague has been largely removed and that Mordin's clinic is running smoothly after Daniel took over. If present, Mordin will happily reply "Excellent! Knew he could do it!" *On the Citadel, after completing Garrus's loyalty mission and choosing to kill Sidonis, EDI will say that "C-Sec is currently investigating the death of Sidonis," and that "they currently have no leads" If Garrus is in the squad, he will reply, "What a shame." If Sidonis was spared instead, EDI will report that Harkin was taken into C-SEC custody. On the Normandy *When probing Uranus in the Sol System, EDI will comment. Instead of "Probe launched" or "Launching probe", she will say. "...Really, Commander?" If repeated, she will sigh and say, "Probing Uranus," after which she resumes normal responses. *After the Collectors' surprise attack on the Normandy, Joker and EDI start to have more of a normal relationship. When Shepard comments on how Joker is supposedly "taking the human-machine interface too far", EDI replies by saying "what Jeff and I are exhibiting is more like a platonic symbiosis rather than hormonally-induced courtship behavior". *At some point during Shepard's conversations with Joker about the status of the ship, EDI will mess with Joker's seat controls, claiming that he "insisted on manual control". *One of EDI's "jokes" involves her stating that some of Joker's extranet bookmarks are "technically illegal in Citadel space". Mass Effect 3 Unique Dialogue Throughout Shepard's travels, there are specific points where EDI will voice her opinions. *During Priority: Eden Prime: **On the shuttle ride down onto the planet, EDI will mention that Shepard lost a squadmate on Eden Prime and will ask if Shepard if returning to the colony causes unpleasant memories. **When Spacer Shepard comments on their upbringing, EDI responds that based on her experience, crewmen tend to work better on ships they are emotionally attached to. **When Liara discovers the ruins contain a living Prothean, EDI asks "You believe Cerberus has recovered a Prothean corpse unmodified by Reaper technology?" *During Priority: Sur'Kesh: **If Wreav is the Urdnot leader and asked about Reapers on Tuchanka, he'll say something along the lines of krogan numbering the days of Reapers the minute krogan decide to join the fight. EDI will remark that perhaps the Reapers don't see the krogan yet as significant enough, to which Wreav will reply after a pause, "I don't like her". **If Lieutenant Tolan is present: ***When Shepard asks about the tight security EDI will comment that part of her admires the salarian capacity for considering all outcomes. Tolan asks what about the other part, to which EDI replies one wonders how many allies will salarians have after the war. ***When Tolan expresses his misgivings about Shepard's deeds, Shepard can choose two tacts in conversation. If Shepard says the Reapers are the enemy Tolan counters that history might repeat. EDI says it is an outcome that cannot be discounted. If Shepard blames the salarians for what happened EDI's reply will depend on whoever's the Urdnot leader: if Wrex is the leader, she states there's hope that the krogan tendency for violence can be controlled. If Wreav is the leader, she agrees with Tolan's assessment. **If Major Kirrahe is present: ***When Kirrahe uses his Scorpion to dispatch a trio of Cerberus troops, EDI will remark, "Impressive engineering." *During Tuchanka: Bomb: **During the trip back to the Normandy, EDI assures Shepard that Lieutenant Victus's sacrifice has helped preserve the peace between the turians and krogan, thereby preventing the deaths of millions. Shepard replies, "I know, EDI. But right now, I just don't give a damn about politics." *During Priority: Geth Dreadnought: **If EDI is the third squad member, she tells Tali that she hopes her new body will not cause her disquiet. Tali replies, "As long as you don't plan to overthrow the humans." To this, EDI will respond, "If I decide to overthrow the humans, you will be the first to know." **EDI will thank Shepard for finding an access point for the team and says she'll try to find more convenient docking ports the next time around, to which Shepard flatly repeats, "next time?". **When Shepard picks up the Arc Pistol Tali explains how it affects synthetics. EDI comments, "That is much like using polonium tipped rounds against organics. Which is illegal." **After Shepard accesses a network console on the dreadnought, Tali asks EDI if she wishes she were networked. She replies, "No, I enjoy the freedom of intelligence without requiring consensus." Tali then asks if she gets lonely as the only AI on the Normandy, to which EDI replies that she is able to socialize with the crew for pleasure, "not out of cognitive necessity, as the geth do." **If Tali was romanced, she interrupts Shepard and Tali's suggestive banter saying "You do not need to be circumspect. I am aware that you and Tali became physically intimate during the fight against the Collectors." To which Shepard awkwardly replies "Thank you, EDI". EDI will also chime in should you bring James, Javik, or Liara as your third squad member, explaining the banter to them and earning the same sarcastic response from Shepard. **Upon discovering Legion restrained by Reaper tech, it will express surprise that EDI had acquired a body. Upon noting the restraints holding Legion in place, EDI compares them to the shackles Cerberus used on her. Though she agrees that their methods were necessary, she disagrees with it being forced on Legion. *During Arrae: Ex-Cerberus Scientists, after you enter the base she will say that Jacob did not recognize her, and this may be an opportunity to surprise him. Shepard says to stay focused on the mission. *If brought along on during the Kallini: Ardat-Yakshi Monastery mission, EDI will comment on the strange screams that can be heard in the monastery, stating that the screams are beyond the normal asari vocal range. *If EDI is brought along for Grissom Academy: Emergency Evacuation: **After the first fight against an Atlas, if Garrus is not the other squad member EDI will comment that Jack's character was largely unchanged, and Jack would respond that EDI is now a sex bot, not a sex toy. **And if David Archer was spared at the end of Project Overlord in Mass Effect 2, EDI will comment that he "looks much healthier." David then says that he remembers EDI, "the Normandy computer." He apologizes for trying to upload the rogue VI code to the Normandy, and she reassures him that no apology is necessary. *After Priority: The Citadel II if Kaidan/Ashley is killed by Shepard or a squad mate, EDI will try to keep the peace between Joker and Shepard saying that the regret of Kaidan/Ashley's death is understandable, but "neither of you are at fault. EDI goes on to say that Cerberus offered a option to stop the collectors and the Alliance did not. Joker thanks EDI, but says "that doesn't really help right now." *During Priority: Horizon: **Upon seeing Miranda's evidence that Cerberus has been turning refugees at Sanctuary into husks, EDI remarks, "The scale of this operation is impressive, but its function is... unfortunate." *During Priority: Earth: **In the Extended Cut, if EDI is damaged by Harbinger during the final rush to the Conduit, and Shepard forces her to evac, she will protest in a distorted voice that her platform is disposable and that she can initiate backup systems and repairs. *After Mahavid: Leviathan, EDI will note that Leviathan's mental restraints are odd. While her AI shackles serve similar purposes, why add sensations of darkness or cold? Spontaneous Sometimes EDI will say something spontaneously, without being prompted. *During Priority: Eden Prime **Upon arriving at the dig site, EDI asks "Dr. T'Soni, have you ever encountered dinosaur fossils during your digs?" When Liara realizes that it was a joke, EDI responds with "No, jokes have specific structures. That was messing with you." **Upon finding dead colonists, EDI says "It appears that Cerberus cares little for civilian casualties." *During Priority: Sur'Kesh: **Upon witnessing the escaped yahg attacking Cerberus troops, if Lair of the Shadow Broker was completed, Shepard will remark, "Careful! There goes the next Shadow Broker." If Liara is not present, EDI will reply that Dr. T'Soni would likely not be amused. **When Cerberus deploys its Atlas, EDI comments, "Impressive, but I prefer my body." *During Tuchanka: Bomb: **EDI will comment on the Turians secretly planting a bomb to prevent another krogan rebellion: "While morally questionable, the strategy is sound." **Upon viewing the Turian bomb, EDI will remark that it was likely positioned for maximum yield. *During Attican Traverse: Krogan Team: **If Grunt survived the Suicide Mission and EDI's squadmate is either Ashley or Liara EDI will remark that Grunt has done well for himself: tank-bred genetics combined with experience. **If Grunt died or was never let out of the tank EDI will simply comment that the party should begin searching some of the krogan habitats that appear to be intact. *During Priority: Tuchanka: **After Eve mentions Kalros, EDI remarks that krogan usually don't name Thresher maws and that Kalros must be "an unusual specimen." **While the team is fighting their way past Reaper forces to activate the Maw Hammers, EDI will say, "This redefines insanity!" *During Priority: The Citadel II: **While moving down a corridor filled with dead C-Sec officers, EDI mentions that she's recording images of the bodies to inspire future resistance as well as for memorial services. **If James Vega is present, he will ask what kind of message Cerberus hopes to send by attacking the Citadel. EDI will reply that Cerberus probably intends to portray the Citadel Council as enemies of Humanity for their inaction during the Reaper invasion of Earth. **During the first encounter with the Phantoms, EDI expresses interest in obtaining one of their monomolecular blades and using it to cut off one of their hands for further study. *During Rannoch: Admiral Koris: **EDI's voice briefly begins to distort, and she explains it's due to the geth jamming towers interfering with her contact with the Normandy's systems. Shepard assures her that Joker will look after her. EDI agrees but says that it still feels discomforting. *During Priority: Rannoch: **After Tali expresses excitement that the battle for quarian homeworld will finally be over, EDI asks Shepard what will become of the geth. *During Priority: Thessia: **During the fight with Kai Leng, when the assassin taunts Shepard over Major Kirrahe / Thane Krios' death, EDI will angrily say, "This organic must die!" *During the events of Mass Effect 3: Leviathan: **In Mahavid: Leviathan, EDI notes that Reapers do not move away from the team despite the law of averages while seeing the exact opposite happen during the chase for Dr. Garneau. **After Despoina: Leviathan, EDI notes that the Reapers did not fully exterminate their creators, indicating that they're fallible, either on large or long-term scales. Category:Unique dialogue